Da Arte de Soprar e outras histórias
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Tinha muito a ver com o que eram aqueles dois. #Kirk/Bones #one-shot


**Título: **_Da Arte de Soprar e outras histórias_

**Sumário:** _Tinha muito a ver com o que eram aqueles dois._

**Gênero: **_Friendship/Romance (com algo de Family também)_

**Spoilers: **_Você viu o filme? Então tá beleza._

**Bichice: **_Muito obrigada CrisPepper e todas as meninas do Disease&Danger. Meu coração é de vocês._

**NA: **_Essa fic é, na verdade, uma colagem desconexa de momentos, de idéias que eu tive com o casal desde que vi o filme pela primeira vez. Nenhuma delas se desenvolveu a ponto de virar uma fic completa, mas também não se deixaram ser abandonadas._

_Alguns dos momentos aqui narrados se passam antes deles se relacionarem, alguns depois, não tem a menor ordem ou lógica ou sequer se passam dentro da mesma timeline. Estou publicando simplesmente na ordem que fui escrevendo. Também conhecido como: Colagem de Retardamento Mental Aleatório._

_Outra coisa. Sabe quando alguma história se passa na França e tem trechos em francês? Essa aqui tem coisas em inglês, particularmente expressões e frases de personagens._

-

* * *

**Da Arte de Soprar e outras histórias**

_-_

Tinha muito a ver com álcool, desde o começo. Com aquelas festas nas quais você bebe demais, atinge um tipo de ápice da diversão e depois fica naquele estado de decadência depressiva, bebendo ainda mais pra tentar voltar ao auge. Aí chega aquele amigo seu, em pleno apogeu alcoólico, e leva você de volta pro topo.

Tinha a ver com piadas sobre amor e sexo que alguns amigos fazem e sempre querem que pensem que são só brincadeiras. Como quando você reclama "se você tirar a roupa aqui de novo, eu vou te molestar" como se estivesse brincando, mas está falando sério – e não molesta, no fim, porque _quando_ acontecer não vai ser _desse jeito_.

Tinha muito a ver com dizer "eu te amo" porque se está completamente bêbado e passar o dia seguinte imaginando se o outro entendeu que não era um _eu te amo como amigo_ e fingindo que nada aconteceu.

Tinha tanto a ver com _amizade explícita_ e com _sexo secreto _que na verdade era apenas isso; e toda amizade secreta e sexo explícito pareceriam tão pequenos, em comparação.

Tinha mais a ver com o décimo quinto beijo e com a sétima noite de sexo do que com as primeiras e últimas vezes. Tinha a ver com intensidade, também, porque cada dia pode ser (e, para eles, sempre é) o último.

Tinha a ver com poder confiar a vida nas mãos de alguém sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo que esse alguém esteja tão bêbado quanto você e querendo tirar sua roupa e roçando os lábios na sua nuca – vocês ainda não se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Tinha a ver com tudo aquilo que era apenas _Jim_ e _Bones _(_corpo _e _coração_).

* * *

– Filha, esse aqui é o Jim Kirk, amigo do papai.

Joanna estendeu a mão pequenina numa inesperada formalidade infantil. Jim segurou a mãozinha e se ajoelhou para beijá-la.

– Boa tarde, bela donzela.

A garotinha riu, e era o mesmo sorriso do pai, os mesmos olhos brilhantes e ela era tão bonitinha. Levantando do chão, Jim a segurou na altura das costelas e a subiu para o colo. Bones riu e foi fazer a última comunicação com a ex-esposa para avisar que estavam saindo.

Jim não resistiu, e sussurrou no ouvido da menina:

– Na verdade, eu, tio Jim, sou namorado do seu papai.

Os grandes olhos castanhos assumiram novamente aquele ar sério, adulto e formal e Jim percebeu que era simplesmente a expressão da menina para quando ela estava tentando entender e memorizar alguma nova informação. Quando eles se suavizaram em compreensão e num sorriso, Bones voltou.

– Mas se o tio Jim é seu namorado, papai, - ela disse num pretenso sussurro completamente audível – vocês têm que beijar na boca, que nem a mamãe e o namorado dela!

Jim observou o rosto de Bones passar da incredulidade inocente – _isso não está acontecendo_ – ao pavor e à raiva. Dando um passo para frente, Jim beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente, colocando a pequena Joanna (que sorria, tendo tido sua demanda satisfeita) nos braços dele e foi bem rápido, digamos que correndo, para o lado contrário. Pegar umas bebidas (e fugir) e tal.

Não chegou a ver a menina colocando os braços em torno do pescoço do pai e sussurrando próximo ao ouvido dele, dessa vez bem baixinho.

– Mas que namorado _bonito_ que o papai tem!,

e mesmo que Bones não estivesse mais rindo tanto quando ele voltou, Jim não chegou a entender porque o humor do namorado melhorara tão rápido.

Devia ser porque a filhinha dele era realmente muito bonitinha.

* * *

Bones se sabia uma pessoa emocional. Orgulhava-se de ouvir o próprio coração acima de qualquer lógica, considerava que todo médico devia ser compassivo, era sempre guiado pelas suas emoções.

Sentiu inveja de Spock pela primeira vez na vida quando sentiu o breve espaço entre os lábios de Jim soprando indecências em seu ouvido, na ponte de comando da Enterprise. Malditos fossem sua própria mente, seu próprio corpo, e Jim.

Arrastou-o rapidamente para longe dali.

* * *

Kirk ficava com muitas garotas. Isso não era um segredo, apesar de nem todo mundo saber que _ficar_ era diferente de _levar para a cama_, o que era bem mais raro.

Sexo, para Kirk, era parte de _se apaixonar_. Começava com os olhos, e então os lábios (ou ao contrário, tanto faz) e então o corpo, as mãos, os cabelos. Obrigatoriamente passava por algum tipo de interesse óbvio da outra parte, porque amores não-correspondidos não lhe interessavam. Só então começava o jogo de sedução que poderia, ou não, resultar na cama. E, por fim, o coração partido quando tudo terminava.

Todo esse processo poderia durar apenas algumas horas – Kirk não achava que isso o invalidava de qualquer maneira que fosse, que isso diminuía a imensidão do que sentia todas as vezes.

(Com Gaila não foi nada disso, já ele estava com ela por um interesse prático e ela, bem, ela sabia disso. E quando ela disse _eu te amo_ ele foi muito sincero ao deixar escapar aquele _weird_. Porque ele estava acostumado a trocar declarações de amor com aquelas semi-desconhecidas, mas quando _sentia de verdade_. Agradeceu à todas as forças que nunca acreditara quando Uhura apareceu para tirá-lo daquela situação – principalmente porque ela tirou as próprias roupas no processo.)

Mas não deixava de ser curioso quando demorava mais, meses, anos. Os lábios cheios e marcados, cheios de expressões todas próprias. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados, dificilmente expressando algo além de descontentamento ácido, mas muito doces quando o faziam. O corpo forte, as mãos simplesmente _enormes_ e cheias de ossos e pontas e curvas e eram absolutamente sexies. O cabelo escuro, macio, bonito, fácil de ser levado pelo vento, e a voz marcada e sempre sarcástica. O interesse óbvio muito mal escondido, como prato principal.

Muitos amores rápidos entre tudo isso, com processos acelerados entremeados ao processo mais longo e quase imperceptível de se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo.

O segredo era não investir em batalhas perdidas e não acreditar em _no-win situations_. Se Kirk se deixou apaixonar, significa que não demorou tanto assim a ter aquelas mãos que tanto amava percorrendo seu corpo nu. Também não demorou a perceber que queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Porque se apaixonar era tão bom. Tão bom.

* * *

Era apenas um computador. Não fazia _sentido_ ter vergonha. Ok? Ok.

– _Doctor_ Leonard McCoy. Identificação de Cadete Médico: _whiskey-november-zero-zero-nine_.

– Registro vocal confirmado. Identificação confirmada. – A voz metálica do computador afirmou. – Deseja alterar alguma configuração?

– Busque pelo Cadete de Comando James T. Kirk. – tudo que havia para se saber sobre o Cadete Kirk apareceu na pequena tela ao lado da porta. – Eu gostaria de dar a ele permissão para entrar no meu quarto.

– Permissão total ou restringida por dias e horários? – o computador respondeu praticamente no mesmo momento. Era um pouco perturbador que ele não precisasse sequer _pensar_, mas isso era outro pensamento sem sentido.

– Permissão total. – respondeu um tanto incerto. – Apenas para _ele_. E mantenha quaisquer configurações de acesso como acessíveis apenas a mim.

– Feito.

Bones sorriu, recostado contra a parede. Isso era importante porque tinha um quarto apenas para si, ao contrário de Jim. Acabara de assinar um contrato aceitando dividir sua privacidade com ele e tudo mais, mesmo que fossem amigos há pouquíssimo tempo. E a idéia de que Jim poderia chegar a qualquer momento em seu quarto, abrir sua geladeira, pegar uma de suas cervejas e sentar na sua cama, inexplicavelmente o fazia sorrir.

Pensou até mesmo em chamá-lo para dividirem o quarto, e teria feito se essa idéia não tivesse parecido tão _perigosa_ no exato momento em que cogitada.

Melhor não. Ainda não.

* * *

Bones não conseguia realmente _gostar_ de Spock. Ele tinha aquela atitude péssima e era, bem, a pessoa menos confiável que Bones já tinha conhecido. Mas o vulcano misteriosamente se tornara um grande amigo de Jim, e como tal estava quase sempre por perto de uma forma ou de outra.

Bem ou mal, os três dividiam o mesmo universo, a mesma vida. Aos poucos Spock entrou na rotina da amizade que Jim e Bones já dividiam. Como as quintas-feiras-de-tomar-chá, que viraram quintas-feiras-de-jogar-xadrez. Jim e Spock que geralmente jogavam – Bones costumava satisfeito em apenas tomar seu chá e ler qualquer coisa.

Na primeira vez que Jim não pôde ir, Bones jogou com Spock.

– Eu peço desculpas por ter colocado o então Comandante Kirk para fora da nave, naquela ocasião. – Spock inesperadamente disse, sem emoção alguma, no exato momento em que fazia uma jogada arriscada.

Quer dizer, eles estavam jogando xadrez e tomando chá, como agora faziam todas as quintas. Era o primeiro momento em que ficavam juntos sem Jim por perto; verdade seja dita, dentro ou fora dos jogos, eles só trocavam qualquer palavra se fosse um insulto, velado ou não.

Especialmente porque Spock sempre ganhava.

– Não tem problema. – Bones quase rosnou, constrangido. Fez um bom movimento em seguida, e Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Satisfaço-me em saber que conversarmos – Spock continuou, uma migalha imperceptível de diversão na voz, fazendo um movimento mais conservador sobre o tabuleiro –, ainda que sobre o alvo de seu interesse sexual, não afeta sua capacidade de jogar, Doutor.

Bones corou muito mais do que pensava que seria possível. Mentir nunca fora seu forte, mas não conseguir esconder _absolutamente nada_ provavelmente queria dizer que estava emocionalmente muito mais próximo do goblin de sangue verde do que gostaria.

– Cala boca e joga, _point ear bastard_.

* * *

Não havia realmente nada a ser preservado, a camisa já estava aos pedaços. Bones cortou o resto dela para poder olhar os ferimentos no peito do capitão.

Jim estendeu a mão e tocou o peito de Bones, carinhoso e provocante.

– Estou tirando sua roupa como seu médico, Jim.

– Hum, é? Mas... – Jim beijou os lábios de Bones, só porque estavam sozinhos na enfermaria, eram lábios tentadores e, bem, não havia motivo para não fazê-lo – ...eu amo você como meu médico também.

Bones sorriu só um pouquinho, ainda que um pouco maldosamente. Colocou Jim de volta na posição que ele estava, sentado e comportado.

– Se me ama, então me deixa trabalhar. – Bones disse como quem ralha com uma criança teimosa.

Jim jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo um pouco, e finalmente se deixou cuidar pelo seu médico.

* * *


End file.
